


The Three Types Of Villains Played By British Actors In The MCU

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: British Actors - Freeform, Other, Showers, Villains, a commentary of sorts, marvel villains, mcu - Freeform, types of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>There are three types of villains played by British actors in the MCU... </em>
  <br/>
  <em> Read here on tumblr: http://goofygoldengirl.tumblr.com/post/134848613317/there-are-three-types-of-villains-played-by </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Types Of Villains Played By British Actors In The MCU

You see Type 1. You are filled with an overwhelming urge to take a shower.

You strip and slide into the shower. You turn on the faucet. Warm water spurts out from above. The water feels nice. It feels so good on your skin. You stand there, letting it cascade down your back. 

You reach for the soap. It smells a bit strong for your tastes but you use it anyway. You lather it all over you. The soap is smooth. It dissolves upon contact. It makes your skin tingle. It makes _you_ tingle all over. Steam fogs up on the shower glass and the mirror over the sink. The whole room feels like a sauna. You're panting. Oh god, the water feels _so_ good. You've never had a shower that felt _this_ good. You close your eyes. Your hand hovers about, slowly falling, fingers trembling as…

_It feels like a hot poker has stabbed you_

With a shout, you jolt back. The water's too hot. The water is _scalding._ You feel like your skin is burning. You swear you can actually feel your skin starting to _peel_ as each drop sizzles and stings. The soap's scent hits your nostrils and you gag. It's everywhere. The smell is _everywhere._ On your skin, in the air, in the little white bar in your hand. You drop it and leap out of the shower, not caring that it is still running. Cold air greets you when you leave the bathroom. It gives you chills. You're left shivering as you huddle in your towel, wishing for a second that you were back in the shower. 

You see Type 2. You feel like you want to take a shower. You don't bother taking your clothes off and hop right in. You turn on the faucet to find that a wave of cold water hits you. You stand there, shivering. You try the hot water faucet to find that it's broken. 

There is no soap; only hand sanitizer. You have no other choice and rub it all over you. You wait for the water to do its job. But the hand sanitizer clings to your skin. It accumulates into a layer of sludge that makes your skin crawl. It is grimy. You feel gross. You feel _disgusting._

You try to turn the hot water on again, but even more cold water rushes out. It threatens to spill over. Panicking, you try to turn the water off. But the knobs unscrew. There is nothing you can do as you watch the water overflow onto the bathroom floor. Then...crash! You jump back as the shower head falls to the floor. You trip. You make a mad dash out of the bathroom, feeling your feet and ankles freeze as they wade against the film of hand sanitizer that floats on top of the water. Once you're out you frantically dry yourself off, trying to remove every single glob of hand sanitizer that remains. It takes hours until you feel clean. 

You see Type 3. You decide to take a shower. The water is neither too hot or cold. The soap you find is a pharmacy brand that was on sale last week. You think about Type 3 as you wash yourself. You don't know why. When you get out, all the memories of that villain has disappeared from your head. You go about your merry life.


End file.
